1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic devices and a support mechanism applied to the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a digital photo frame, or an e-book, has a display screen and a support mechanism for supporting the display screen. A common support mechanism is a support rod directly hinged to the back surface of the display screen. However, in use, the support mechanism is unable to adjust the viewing angle of the display screen as the user viewing requirement changes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.